There has been known a semiconductor device which includes semiconductor chips including switching elements (hereinafter referred to as first semiconductor chips), a resin molding for sealing the first semiconductor chips, and heat sinks disposed both surfaces of the first semiconductor chips, and connected to main electrodes via soldering, as described in Patent Literature 1.